magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
Sangue Dracul
Legends from all over the World speak of a deadly draconic hunter, a pale creature that hunts by sound and smell that can drain an entire village’s inhabitants of blood in one night. In many areas of the world they were driven to near-extinction, warriors and hunters targeting the dangerous animals in the past and vastly reducing their numbers. In turn, the creatures became more frenzied for blood and more dangerous, as the adults that would have taught the hatchlings how to control their appetite were killed off while the hatchlings were still young. Thus the legends grew. For a long time, even the mages of the Keep thought it was only a story, until one was discovered a century ago. The first magi to raise one didn’t realize the danger until it was too late, and didn’t connect the sweet-loving hatchling they raised to the legendary blood-drinking beast until it grew into a bloodthirsty dragon that was hard to control. Once discovered, magi set out to catalogue the sangue dracul. The pattern of sangue dracul killing people and people killing the dragons finally stopped once the species was properly studied and it was understood how they feed. When approached without fear and trained to control their appetites, sangue dracul can feed without killing. A sangue dracul must be raised correctly, either by its parents or by a magi companion, to not waste food and not take what isn’t needed. When they are properly trained, they are fiercely loyal companions, especially to those who willingly share their blood. Egg This egg smells sweet. Hatchling Despite the intimidating sounding name, nothing about these hatchlings is remotely dangerous. They are covered in soft, downy feathers, which as they fall off can be used to make incredibly high quality pillows. They are incredibly good-natured creatures, and will do nearly anything for sweet food. Their preference for sweet foods can’t be overstated. They will rapidly consume anything with a large amount of sugar without regard to quality, from a finely baked cake to an unrefined stalk of sugarcane. Without proper training, they can clean out a pantry of sweets in mere hours without stopping for a break. A magi must train their hatchling well to resist their natural urge to eat sweets, or risk never being able to enjoy sweet foods again—at least until their hatchling grows older. Adult Sangue draculs are fearsome-looking in adulthood. They shed the downy feathers on their bodies to reveal a tough, pale hide. Their wings are strong, the feathers lustrous and dark, and the spines on their tails and crests are deadly sharp. The eyeless creatures rely on their sense of smell, hearing, and the feedback from their spines to navigate their environment. The training a sangue dracul received as a hatchling must be redoubled in adulthood, for the craving for sweets becomes a craving for blood. A magi with a sangue dracul companion must train their creature to resist it’s hunger for blood at all costs, or risk having a creature that will kill others, human and creature alike, for sustenance. A sangue dracul must feed, but does not need to kill to do it, only requiring a pint of blood once a week. This can be taken from many sources over small feedings throughout the week, at no risk to the dragon or to its source of food. An untrained dragon, however, becomes a menace very quickly, and these creatures are not permitted in the Keep unless their magi can prove without doubt that it can feed responsibly. Breeding :The creature will be able to breed. Additional Information *No. 937 *Obtained from the Quest: Suwit *Released: October 31st, 2018 *Sprites: Xenomorph, Lazuli *Description: Raneth Category:2018 Creatures Category:Quest-born Category:Artist: Xenomorph Category:Artist: Lazuli Category:Dragons